


Two Of Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Penn Jillette/Teller (Magician)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Two Of Hearts

The kiss took everyone off guard, including the two who were involved in it.

The _reveal_ had been discussed between the two men before the show. Many, many, many times beforehand. But the kiss...

Teller, silently as always, leaned up and caught Penn's lips with his. He wasn't sure who had leaned in first. He figured it didn't really matter. They were kissing on stage now. And suddenly the audience was cheering loudly and whistling at them.

Teller pulled away from Penn grinning like an idiot, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. Penn was smiling so blissfully. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. Teller was sure there were tears in his too.

And they tried to go about performing the rest of the trick they had been doing. Teller's hand kept going to Penn, reaching for him. Touching his shoulder, touching his hand. Wanting Penn beside him now and always.

Finally Teller couldn't take it anymore and after over four decades, he broke his on-stage silence.

"Penn?" The audience realized that he had just spoken and they cheered again.

Penn stared at him concernedly. "What?"

"I want to move in with you." Teller's voice shook hard.

Penn's eyes widened and he continued to stare at Teller. The audience continued to cheer. Teller could hardly hear them. He kept on looking up into Penn's eyes.

He moved closer to Penn, taking Penn's hands in his softly. "Please, Penn," he whispered. He could feel Penn's hands shaking in his.

Penn's eyes fell down onto their joined hands. And then Penn whispered, "Okay." His voice shook even harder than Teller's and tears streamed down his face, and Teller felt tears burst forth from his.

They kissed again and Teller slid his arms up around Penn's neck and the theater erupted in cheers and applause. And Teller couldn't help thinking how much more Christians would hate them now.

They somehow finished the show, although both men's hands were shaking violently and neither could stop grinning with overwhelming happiness.

When they arrived home they were greeted enthusiastically by the press. _Magic's New (Old) Couple!_

They appeared on countless talk shows. Teller had never imagined that the world would one day be this fascinated by him and Penn. The interviewers asked about Penn's wife. The interviewers asked if Penn was going to marry Teller. Penn explained that his wife was going to remain his wife legally... and he and Teller would not be getting married.

"She's the mother of my children, that doesn't change," said Penn. "But Teller and I have been together for decades, and I think that's much more important than any legal document saying that we love each other." He and Teller looked at each other with teary smiles.

Teller put his house up for sale. He didn't ask much for it. Penn seemed more distressed about Teller moving than Teller was.

"But... this house... I know how much you love this house," said Penn sadly. He let his fingers trail over the bookshelf that covered the secret passageway in Teller's library.

"I love _you_," whispered Teller, pulling Penn close and kissing him. "More than anything. As long as I have you... I don't need anything else."

Penn fucked him one last time up against that bookshelf and it was perfection. "_Please_ fuck me like this all the time," said Teller with a breathless laugh. Penn agreed to have a bookshelf put in their house specifically for fucking against. Teller wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

The next morning Teller cooked breakfast for his new (old) family, with Penn's arms around him, and he fell asleep in those arms, happier than he'd ever imagined he could be.


End file.
